<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A mission gone... wrong? by waywardsinner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058874">A mission gone... wrong?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardsinner/pseuds/waywardsinner'>waywardsinner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but not really), Affection, Aftercare, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Comforting, Desperate Sex, Dom Drop, Dominance, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Frost Giant Loki, Gen, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Jotun Loki, Kissing, Knotted cock, Knotting, Loki being a bastard and a tease, Loki is actually secretly insecure too, Loki tops/doms, M/M, Mild Blood, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Pining, Possessiveness, Reader Insert, Relaxing Aftercare, Rough Sex, Semi Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Sortof, Submission, Unrequited Feelings.. or not?, Yearning, but also occasionally helpful, genderneutral reader, half undressed sex, soothing, you'll see - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardsinner/pseuds/waywardsinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindof inspired by some pictures I saw for the new Loki series and a little bit by Agent of Asgard!! Aside from that it's mostly me being self indulgent </p><p>The idea I had for the setting is that after Loki takes the tesseract and gets in all the timey wimey shenigans he also starts aiding humanity (a bit like in Agent of Asgard) and gets sent on missions! You're an agent getting trained as well (not very far along in your training yet) and get sent to go on a mission with him..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki Laufeyson/Reader, Loki Odinson/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A mission gone... wrong?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Go on a mission with Loki, they said, it’d be good for you they said. Mostly for him though, they implied that much. You didn’t want to go. For more than one reason. First of all, you’re human. Unlucky you wasn’t bestowed with any kind of powers, unfortunately. And although you had been training for a while, you were convinced you’d just slow the literal G<em>od of Mischief</em> down.</p><p>Sure enough he wasn’t too happy to be stuck with you. At least his time on earth had cooled him down a little. He was getting in much less trouble now that he was working <em>with</em> humans instead of against them. Of course that didn’t mean he always played by the rules or never got in trouble <em>at all</em>, but he was reasonably trustworthy by now. He had proven himself an ally.<br/>
<br/>
That didn’t mean he was any less intimidating to you though, sure you didn’t think he’d harm you but… You may have taken a bit of a liking to him. You didn’t know how to feel about him at first, but after digging through some files (that you really shouldn’t even have access to) and reading up on him, you.. kind of.. felt for him.</p><p>There were times that you wanted to tell him, but you didn’t quite know how. Aside from that you were afraid you might hurt him by reminding him of his past, or possibly even offend him. So you mostly kept your mouth shut. Your social skills weren’t always.. the best.<br/>
<br/>
But now you’d <em>have</em> to communicate, it was one of the most important things during a mission. Perhaps that’s why they had selected you specifically to go with Loki. Or maybe your feelings for him were a lot more obvious than you hoped and people figured that it might be better for Loki to go on a mission with someone that actually likes him. Although he had proven himself, there were still people that refused to forgive him for some of the things he had done.</p><p>You just hoped how you felt wasn’t obvious to Loki, because the last thing you wanted was for him to find out. He’d never let you live that down. He might be flattered, maybe, you could tell he liked his ego stroked. But you couldn’t help but doubt that someone like him could ever be interested in someone like.. well.. you.<br/>
<br/>
Admittedly you <em>may</em> be idolizing him a little and maybe even putting him on a little bit of a pedestal, you tried not to. But he was an actual god and on top of that you found it rather hard to ignore your feelings.</p><p>Something you definitely had to do on this mission, if you were to survive.<br/>
<br/>
A little too late you realized he had been looking at you, waiting probably. You were so lost in thought you must have zoned out. You could feel your neck and cheeks burn with embarrassment and wondered how long he had been watching you. <br/>
<br/>
“Do you usually take this long to prepare yourself for a mission?” He was teasing you already then. You were already geared- and suited up, so you just responded with a huff. You weren’t too good at defending yourself against his ‘playful’ jabs sometimes. “Let’s just go”, you shouldered past him and got into the aircraft that was supposed to take you to the location of your mission. You hadn’t really read over the report yet, you just wanted this to be over with as soon as possible.</p><p>He had raised his eyebrows at that, intrigued by your behaviour. This plane ride was going to be fun. For him probably, maybe not as much for you.</p><p>Of course after the mission you realized you <em>really</em> should have read the report. You didn’t think it’d have that much crucial information in it, considering how trained you were. Which is to say, not that trained. Yet. You had gone on multiple practice missions already and they all had gone well so you mistakenly thought it’d be okay to skip the report for once. The report specifically written to prepare you for the mission.</p><p>The plane taking you to your destination had an automated pilot, so neither of you needed to fly it. Which left the both of you alone in a fairly small space together. You tried to keep yourself busy by intensely studying the insides of the plane, which probably didn’t escape Loki’s attention. You could feel his eyes on you.<br/>
<br/>
Not being able to resist you took a peek at him, he was sitting across from you and leaned back in his seat. You may have been looking a bit too much at his exposed throat when he stretched just then, or did he do that on purpose? Because you swear you could’ve seen that oh so familiar sparkle of mischief in his eyes and a hint of a grin on his lips.<br/>
<br/>
He caught you looking too. “Not very talkative, are you?” You immediately looked at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing you had ever seen. “Thanks for noticing, <em>silvertongue</em>.” You hadn’t meant it as a compliment, but he seemed to insist to take it as such and just looked all the more satisfied. You really hoped the plane would land already.</p><p>The fact that he was quiet just unnerved you <em>more</em>, he was probably scheming for new ways to get underneath your skin. He had to do something to keep himself entertained, this mission wasn’t good enough apparently. Strangely enough, he hadn’t tried anything else.. Maybe you were just imagining things after all. You tried to shake it off, instead deciding to focus on the mission.</p><p>---</p><p>Surprisingly, the mission had actually gone well. The both of you had arrived at your destination, done what was instructed of you and were now safe and sound back inside the headquarters. The only strange thing that had happened is being hit with some kind of.. gas. You had panicked initially, but after a while it seemed like you were fine. No respiratory issues or anything. Of course you went through a check-up, to make sure you really were okay. But nothing out of the ordinary was found.</p><p>Being tired from the mission all you wanted was to make your way to your room so you could shower and probably just lie in bed while trying not to think too much of Loki. There had been one fight, nothing too intense for you. <em>Aside</em> from you battling yourself to stay focussed, which was hard with how attractive Loki managed to look while fighting.</p><p>You decided to take the stairs up to the living quarters of the building, good for your health you figured. It may not have been that good of an idea though. Because as soon as you got to the top you were breathing heavily, you had to lean against a wall for support. It confused you because you knew you were fitter than this, even after a mission.</p><p>On top of that you noticed you felt hot and sweaty, more so than would be justifiable for climbing some stairs. Panting you made your way out of the stairwell. Where you nearly stumbled into Loki. You forgot he lived on the same floor as you. He must’ve taken the elevator or something, or teleported. You couldn’t care much right now.</p><p>You lost your footing, but Loki had been chivalrous enough to catch you and keep you from falling. “Are you alright?”, he looked genuinely concerned. You shook your head and tried to stand up again. He didn’t think it was wise but helped you nonetheless.<br/>
<br/>
You used the wall for support, leaning against it with one arm, however Loki was still supporting you. His side was pressed against yours and one arm was wrapped around your waist. It didn’t help the hot feeling at all. In fact it only got worse. Your limbs seemed to be failing you too, you wanted to push him away but you just.. couldn’t. “Was it the stairs?” You shook your head again, while desperately trying to catch your breath. Which seemed to work, after a while.<br/>
<br/>
He waited patiently for you to explain what was going on with you. You moved, now resting with your back against the wall, you hadn’t stopped holding on to him though. “I… don’t know…. Took the stairs…. Felt so… <em>hot</em>.. and out of.. breath..” You managed to speak, but it wasn’t easy. You were getting scared, what if the gas was harmful after all? You looked to Loki for help.</p><p>“Any other symptoms?”, he was being so.. medical. You couldn’t bring yourself to respond. Too dazed.. and the fact that he was so close to you didn’t exactly help you focus. So instead of answering you just kept staring at him, you think he may have sighed at that. “Alright, I’ll check you for possible symptoms now, try to keep still.”<br/>
<br/>
You suddenly felt his hand against your neck then, he must be checking your pulse, or temperature perhaps. You didn’t wonder long about how much that would tell him. His touch had only made your skin feel hotter and you swear you could feel a familiar feeling grow in your abdomen. Slowly, you were starting to realize the predicament you were in.</p><p>You tried to squirm away from him, you didn’t want him seeing you like this and you weren’t sure how much he could help you with.. this. Your squirming hadn’t done much though, but you had turned away from him effectively. Not that it did much to help. You were facing the wall with Loki behind you now, leaning into you a little so you could feel him pressed against your back. You let out a whimper at that.<br/>
<br/>
“Let me help you at least, I promise I am not trying to harm you.” He was getting a little impatient with your fussing and you panicked. “No..! You can’t….” You whined and protested. He placed his fingers against your neck again, which earned him another whimper from you. “Your heart rate is much faster than it should be. I thought you went through your check-up?” You nodded in response, hoping he’d understand that you did in fact go through your check-up.</p><p>He was quiet for a moment and then clicked his tongue, “It must be the gas. It doesn’t affect me, and I thought it didn’t affect you, but it must’ve been activated somehow.” You nodded furiously, “The gas..!” You repeated in a way of acknowledgement.</p><p>He leaned in then, to your surprise, and murmured right into your ear. “I think.. I know what it does.” The fact that he was so close and you could feel his breath against your ear made your hips buck involuntarily. Which made Loki lean back with a smirk. “I’m right aren’t I?”<br/>
<br/>
You clenched your teeth together, you really hated him right now. How could he be teasing you in a moment like this. “Lokiiii…” You had meant for it to sound angry or annoyed, but instead it sounded more like you were pleading with him.</p><p>He shushed you gently, “Shhh.. Do not worry, I said I’d help you. Did I not?” He got close to you again, pressing himself against your back. “But.. you’re going to have to tell me what you want.. Pet.” You groaned out, hating how he seemed to be enjoying making you suffer. But you answered anyway, you hadn’t even meant to say it. It just slipped out. “..You.”<br/>
<br/>
He nuzzled the crook of your neck and slid one hand up your shirt. It made you squirm against him even more, you were starting to think he rather enjoyed that. “Hmm.. I suspected as much, but where.. do you want me?” You pushed yourself back against him, no longer able to hold back. His touches made you burn more, but at the same time felt relieving. He continued, “Come on now, you must tell me.”</p><p>“Everywhere..”, you panted. You had grabbed the hand that had slipped underneath your shirt, intending to guide it.. down. But you weren’t sure. He seemed to catch your intentions though and slid his hand down a little himself. You forced yourself to speak up, “Someone….. might see..”</p><p>“No one will see us”, he spoke confidently. “If you’re concerned however, I can use my magic to shield us from view, do not worry.” You figured you just had to trust him on that, and let him slide his hand down, quickly reaching around with the other to unbutton your jeans.<br/>
<br/>
He kept you waiting, instead kissing your neck and murmuring to your skin. “Of course.. you <em>will</em> have to be quiet, sweetling. Lest anyone hear us, hmm?” Before you could really respond to those words he already slid his hand in between your legs and you gasped. You held on to his wrist and rolled your hips forward, into his hand.</p><p>“Oh, so eager.. aren’t you?” You whined in response, rolling your hips again. “Ah ah, what did I say about noise?” Right, you could still get caught after all. Unless he was lying, but you weren’t really in the right state of mind to considering things too much. “Here. This should help, hm?”</p><p>He covered your mouth with his other hand, it would at least muffle your noises <em>a little</em>, and pressed himself against you more. Effectively trapping you against the wall and his body. Gently, he moved his fingers between your legs. “Ooh.. You are so wet.. I wonder, is that the effects of the gas or…. All you?”<br/>
<br/>
You let out a frustrated noise and tried to squeeze your thighs together. He didn’t let you, instead pushing one of his legs in between yours to keep them open. “Shh, pet. Let me take care of you..” You moaned out his name against his hand. “I know darling, I know. I’ll make you feel better..”<br/>
<br/>
You were writhing against him already with the way he was teasing you.. how he moved his fingers.. It wasn’t fair. It felt like ages before he slid them inside of you already. You couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. It was hardly enough, but it was so good already. You heard Loki chuckle behind you.<br/>
<br/>
“You really must try to be more quiet, darling. These halls may be abandoned for now, but who knows who you’ll attract with all those pretty little noises?”</p><p>You groaned, it really wasn’t fair how he was teasing you like this. He seemed to know just how to rile you up. On top of that he wasn’t moving his fingers, which drove you wild. You <em>needed</em> stimulation, you felt like you’d go mad otherwise.<br/>
<br/>
You whimpered against his hand and tried to move your hips, he let you, for now anyway. He seemed content to watch you make a mess of yourself. “Look at you… so desperate to get fucked.” You nodded in response and kept rolling your hips against his hand. “That’s it.. fuck yourself on my fingers, hmm? Let’s see if you can make yourself cum just like that.”<br/>
<br/>
You sobbed, you just wanted him to move already, this felt like torture. But you were too weak to do anything about it now. All you knew is that if you didn’t get more right now you felt like you might just die. You didn’t understand why everything felt so much more intense right now, you felt so sensitive as well. If only you had read that report, then you might’ve known to prepare yourself for dealing with that gas. It was too late for that now.</p><p>You really tried to keep push yourself closer into Loki’s touch, determined to make yourself cum even if he wouldn’t help you. But you just didn’t have the strength, you could barely hold yourself up. And just as you were about to plead to the god to help you, he started moving his fingers inside of you. Thrusting them and curling them, experimentally at first. Until he found out what movements and speeds got the best responses from you. Once he was confident with that he didn’t let up.<br/>
<br/>
You loudly moaned out his name, his hand doing very little to muffle you. You thought you heard footsteps approaching the both of you then. “You just can’t help yourself, can you pet? Alright then.”<br/>
<br/>
With a flash of green you suddenly found yourself inside a bedroom, not being prepared for this sudden change of scenery you fell right on top of Loki’s bed. Bewildered you looked around you to try to find the owner of the bed you were lying on, you could hear him laugh at that.<br/>
<br/>
“I can’t very well have anyone see you like that, can I? It’d definitely would be very inappropriate.” He paused, looking at you as you were growing more and more desperate. “Ah, but what a sight you are like this, I couldn’t exactly blame them either.”<br/>
<br/>
He kneeled in front of you on the bed, tugging your jeans down enough to give him better access, but not bothering taking them off all the way. He pushed his fingers inside of you again, which made you reach out to him, holding on to his arm. He moved his fingers at a deliberately slow pace.<br/>
<br/>
“Part of you likes it though, hm? The thrill of being caught. Or maybe.. you’d want them to see how good I’d fuck you. All the noises I’m able to draw from you.. how needy you get for me.. I’m sure you could put on quite a show.”<br/>
<br/>
For some reason the way Loki described this hypothetical scene started to sound appealing, very appealing. But in reality you really rather no one saw you like this, it was bad enough that you had dragged Loki into this, even if he seemed to be enjoying himself rather much.</p><p>You whined, “..Please..!” You were getting too impatient for his teasing and your body felt like it might catch fire any moment. You needed relief, badly.</p><p>“Oh you’re so <em>hot</em> aren’t you, pet? I know just.. how to cool you down..” You saw him smirk, not even seconds later the glow of his magic covered his skin and you could see him turn blue. Oh. So that’s what his Jotun form looked like. His eyes were bright red and markings had appeared on his face. You figured they spread to… other places.. as well. And you’d be lying if you said you weren’t eager to see it.<br/>
<br/>
With a gasp you could feel his fingers inside of you suddenly were much colder than before. It made you squirm. Which just made him push his fingers deeper inside of you, almost cruelly. But he spoke so softly, almost affectionately then. “So pretty like this hmm.. desperate to be….. bred?”</p><p>Your face got red at the mention of that, but you weren’t… appalled. Especially with Loki looming over you like this. You avoided his gaze, but nodded anyway.</p><p>“Don’t be shy now, you were practically begging for me moment’s ago.” He got closer to you and leaned down, licking and sucking your neck. “I know you want me, pet. You can’t hide your desires from me.”</p><p>With him closer to you, you eagerly wrapped your arms around what parts of him you could reach. You tugged at the shirt he was wearing, elaborate as ever, signalling that you wanted it off. “Wanna.. see..”, you whined out.</p><p>He chuckled against your skin, placing a kiss right beneath your ear. “Very well, darling.” He leaned back and made quick work of taking off his shirt. He stayed like that for a moment, giving you some time to admire him. Which of course you did.</p><p>The markings on his face continued on his chest.. some on his hips as well. That seemed to continue down to his.. Oh. You got flustered when you realized it, which just earned you a chuckle from Loki. You were following the patterns of his markings with your hands when he slid his fingers back into you once more and you bucked your hips involuntarily at the sensation.</p><p>You almost looked a little betrayed, but were also quickly reminded of how needy you felt. He grinned so wide you could see his teeth, sharper than usual, and felt a little nervous. He was lowering his head between your legs, licking and kissing your thighs. Occasionally he bit, not too hard, more because he loved how you responded to it. You’d mewl and try to close your legs, but he wouldn’t let you.<br/>
<br/>
You reached for him, tangling your fingers in his hair and guided his face to where you wanted it. You couldn’t stand how amused he was by your desperation, but you needed him <em>so</em> badly. Luckily he obeyed and started licking and sucking you just where you had wanted him to while he was too busy teasing your thighs. While he did, he curled his fingers inside of you, which made you thrust up into his face.</p><p>That seemed to be what he wanted you to do. While he was busy working his mouth on you, he kept thrusting his fingers inside of you as well. You could hardly breathe with how good it felt. You were getting way too overwhelmed. He could tell too, because he pulled back. You whimpered at the loss of it. “Lookii….!”<br/>
<br/>
He ignored you for a moment in favour of unbuttoning and pushing down his own jeans, but he was too impatient to take them off properly. you could see him stroke himself and you only grew more eager at the sight of it.</p><p>With some effort you managed to push yourself up a little so you could see him properly. It was clear that he liked you watching him and he made an effort to show you as much of him as he could. He really did like being worshipped. Not entirely inappropriate, for a god.</p><p>The markings that covered his skin continued down his thighs, some curling around his cock, like you suspected. Though there was something.. different. About it.. Something not entirely.. human looking. Near the base was a swelling, it looked a bit like a—oh. Oh, he has a knotted cock.</p><p>He seemed to be pleased when you realized, smirking at you. “Hmm, another little extra I have in this form. I am sure you will manage though.”</p><p>You swallowed somewhat nervously, that was definitely new for you. “But it’s—but there’s..”, you found it hard to even finish what you were saying.</p><p>He gently pushed your legs apart and settled in front of you, then slid his fingers inside of you just to make sure you were ready for his cock. “All the better to breed you with, pet.”<br/>
<br/>
You couldn’t help but whine at that, you blamed the gas.. mostly. You wriggled a little, trying to get closer to his cock. He was leaking precum already, the tip of it wet, you could feel it as he teased you. Not quite sliding in just yet.</p><p>He grinned at your impatience and made you move your knees to your chest so he could have more room. “Ready?” He really was intent on drawing this out.<br/>
<br/>
You let out an annoyed noise, “Fuck me..!” You couldn’t stand his teasing any longer. It only made the effects of the gas worse.</p><p>“Ooh, so vulgar”, with that he finally thrusted inside of you, gasping a little himself at how you felt around his cock. “..As you wish, my pet.” He stayed like that to give you a moment to get used to how he felt inside of you, besides his teasing he <em>could</em> be considerate.</p><p>Frost giant really was an accurate way to describe what he was, he felt so.. cold.. inside of you. But it felt so nice too.. Based on what you felt his knot probably wasn’t swollen to it’s full size yet, were you not so affected by the gas, you might’ve been more worried about it. But right now you could hardly care.</p><p>He placed his hands next to your chest, shifting his weight so it’d be easier to thrust into you. His head almost rested just below your neck, but not quite. He moved his hips carefully, letting out little moans as he did. “You’re so…hh..hhot..”</p><p>You placed one of your hands on top of his head, gently running your fingers through his hair. He leaned down a little to kiss, nip and suck at your chest in response. Your grip on his hair tightened when you could feel him teasing your nipples with his tongue. You arched your back into his touch, which made him moan more. At the very least you were glad you were no longer the only needy one.</p><p>But you didn’t want him to be gentle with you, you craved stimulation so bad. “Don’t… hold back..” You breathed hard, Loki looked up at you at that. A conflicted expression on his face.<br/>
<br/>
“Darling if I don’t hold back now I am afraid I won’t be able to stop until I’ve bred you and filled you up”, he needed you to know that. He seemed to wait for your response before doing anything.</p><p>You shivered a little, “..Please… want you to..” Somewhere in your brain you were annoyed with how much effort it took to talk right now, but you forced yourself to continue anyway. “..Be rough..”</p><p>Apparently that’s all the confirmation he needed because at once he started thrusting into you a lot less carefully. You threw your head back and fisted the sheets, you needed <em>something</em> to hold on to while he pounded into you.</p><p>“Ohh, you will be the end of me, sweetling.” You didn’t process the words with how hard he was moving inside of you, but it felt good. You hadn’t even realized that you closed your eyes, until they shot open when you felt a pair of teeth sinking into the skin of your neck.</p><p>You pushed your body up into his touch in response, moaning out loudly. He didn’t let go, you could feel his teeth piercing your skin so hard that you were sure you’d bleed afterwards. And sure enough, when Loki pulled back there was blood on his lips and chin. It complimented his red eyes.</p><p>You wanted to taste it.. You reached out for him until he complied and leaned back down. As soon as he was in your reach you started licking and sucking his lips, ever so gently. He softly bit your bottom lip in response, not enough to bleed this time. You made eager little noises against his lips while he fucked into you.</p><p>It didn’t take long before you could feel his knot swell more with each thrust, stretching you open wider. The sensation of it made you whimper and cling to him. Which only served to spur him on more. Going harder and faster, but he didn’t stop caring about you. He slid a hand in between your legs to rub and stroke you while he kept moving.</p><p>It made you clench down on him, which in turn made him.. <em>growl</em>. You simply whined in response, it wouldn’t be long until you’d cum now. And you were pretty sure the same could be said for Loki. His knot felt so big inside of you, but you welcomed it.</p><p>Not long after, his thrusts grew more erratic and he bent over you to sink his teeth into the bite he already left again. He groaned out, “..Mine.” You moaned, partially because of how he bit you, but also because the idea of being <em>his</em> was just so.. appealing. Without thinking you replied, “..Yours..”<br/>
<br/>
He groaned again in response and licked and sucked at your bleeding skin. His knot slipped back inside you, you didn’t think it could get any bigger, and with how big it was right now you doubted it could come back out until the swelling would go down. The feeling of it, on top of how he was rubbing and stroking you, was enough to send you over the edge.</p><p>Loki’s hips stuttered and he followed suit, moaning loudly as he did. You think he must’ve cursed in his native tongue, because whatever words left his mouth didn’t sound like any language you knew. You gasped when you felt him filling you, you hadn’t been sure what to expect in this form, but once you felt a cold liquid rushing inside you, you had your answer.</p><p>There was.. a lot.. of it. You were positive that once he pulled out it’d come spilling out and you’d make a mess. Strangely enough your head did clear, as if the effects from the gas were slowly wearing off.</p><p>Loki had let himself fall down on top of you, resting his head on your chest. His knot hadn’t shrunk enough for him to pull out yet. Being filled like this was nicer than you expected it to be. With him lying on top of you like this you could see the markings on his back, you reached out to trace them with your fingers.</p><p>The god hummed pleasantly in response, somehow he was more spent than you. Maybe you just felt rejuvenated now that you were less under the influence of the gas. He was shivering a little, could.. frost giants get cold? Or maybe he was a bit overwhelmed from your.. activities.<br/>
<br/>
You gently pushed him up, which wasn’t easy because you had to move with him. Considering he was still stuck inside of you. He wasn’t too happy to get up from the comfortable spot he was in but obliged anyway. You pulled off your pants and made him do the same, then with some manoeuvring you managed to get him to sit up with you in his lap.</p><p>You wrapped your legs around his waist and let him nuzzle your neck. He felt cold against you, but the comfortability of the position was well worth it. You resumed to tracing the patterns of his markings on his back, when you suddenly felt him shake against you.</p><p>“Loki..?” He heaved a sob, and dug his fingers into your back, clinging to you. Immediately you were overcome with the desire to comfort him from whatever bothered him. You weren’t sure what it was, but you were determined to make him feel better. So you soothingly rubbed his back with one hand, with the other you petted his hair. “It’s okay..”<br/>
<br/>
Maybe he had gotten affected by the gas through you, considering how intimate you just were. Or maybe he was simply overwhelmed. He had tensed up but luckily relaxed fairly quickly once you assured him it was okay. You tried asking, “..Overwhelmed?”<br/>
<br/>
He nodded in response. You tried to speak as gently as you could in an effort to further soothe him, “it happens, Loki. It’s no wonder really.. things got.. quite intense, hm?” You smiled softly and kissed his temple.</p><p>He eventually leaned back and searched your face, the confidence he had before seemed to have dissipated. It was like he was waiting for a certain reaction, but it didn’t come. You feared that most people weren’t fond of his Jotun form. It made your heart ache.</p><p>He seemed so small like this, so fragile. Afraid of being beaten and cast out, he’d never get used to it. You gently pushed at him until he was lying down with you sitting on him. He quietly watched you, curious but unsure.</p><p>You grabbed one of his hands and brought it to your lips, kissing his knuckles, then his fingers. After that you made him turn his hand and pressed a kiss to the inner side of his wrist. His skin was cold against your lips, but not unpleasantly so. “You’re so pretty like this, Loki.”<br/>
<br/>
His eyes widened at your words, he hadn’t been expecting that apparently. “Really, you are. You’re beautiful.” You smiled down at him, your words filled with sincerity.</p><p>He cleared his throat and spoke up, “Pet..” You smiled a little wider. “Are you okay?”, you asked as you ran your hands over his chest. He hummed in response.</p><p>“I.. must have gotten overwhelmed”, he started. You nodded, encouraging him to go on. “It isn’t often I am in my Jotun form in general, especially not like.. well.. this.” He motioned to where his knot was still inside of you and you couldn’t help but laugh a little at that.</p><p>“I think we were both rather overwhelmed by the circumstances we found ourselves in”, you said teasingly. He replied with his usual tone of mischief, “Well you definitely seem to be doing better, hmm?”<br/>
<br/>
You bent down to kiss his forehead and murmured, “only thanks to you..” You gently let your forehead rest against his then, he wrapped a hand around the back of your neck in response to keep you there. You had closed your eyes for a moment, when you opened them again you found Loki was looking at you. You moved a little so you could kiss him, smiling against his lips.</p><p>“I’m kind of glad I didn’t read that report now.” That earned you a loud laugh from Loki, shaking the both of you. Which made you blush a little, because he was still inside of you and the way you moved from that was definitely a reminder.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey! You’re still inside of me, in case you <em>forgot</em>.” He sat up a little again and placed his hands on your hips. “I assure you I definitely remember, but..” He paused and moved you off of his cock a little, “..My knot must have shrunken enough for me to pull out, by now.” Which he did, careful to not pull too hard because that would probably be uncomfortable for the both of you.</p><p>As soon as he was out, like you suspected, his cum came spilling out of you. Making a mess on top of the sheets. You whimpered a little when he pulled out of you, feeling so much emptier now. You weren’t sure how it was possible for his cum to still be cold, but it was, and it made you shiver as it coated your thighs. As well as his.</p><p>He chuckled and kissed your neck, “It’s a good thing I meant to wash these sheets anyway, hm?” You nodded and pressed yourself against him once more. He slowly started to feel a lot warmer and you realized he must be changing back to his usual form.</p><p>He felt a little bad, because with how desperate you had been to get closer to him while he was in his Jotun form, you surely must’ve gotten cold. “Shall I run us a bath?”</p><p>You nodded again, maybe a little too eagerly. Your insides had twisted happily when he had said <em>us</em>. You were sure how giddy that made you didn’t escape his attention.</p><p>“You’ll have to get off of me, sweetling.” You responded with a noise that could only be described as very displeased. He tried not to laugh at it.</p><p>“Can’t you carry me?”, you knew he was strong, even if he wasn’t physically as strong as his brother. He rolled his eyes and sighed, “you are impossible.”<br/>
<br/>
That had not been a no though. He scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up with you still pressed up against him and wrapped around him. You chuckled happily, satisfied that you got your way.</p><p>Luckily it didn’t take long to fill up the bath, despite it’s imposing size. Loki really enjoyed luxury, he wasn’t shy about that. As soon as it was ready you both removed what was left of your clothing, which is to say, not much. And got inside the tub. Technically it was big enough for both of you to soak without needing to be near each other, but you had other ideas about that.<br/>
<br/>
You settled in between Loki’s legs and let him rest his chin on top of your head, you were comfortable like this. The bath smelled nice, which must be because of the fancy looking soap Loki had added. You could just.. drift off like this. “Hmm.. you mind if I… take a nap?”<br/>
<br/>
Loki laughed and pressed a kiss underneath your ear, “go right ahead, pet. I’ll be here when you wake.” With that, you allowed yourself to doze of a little, content in Loki’s embrace and the warm water surrounding you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo!! Hope y'all enjoyed that one!! Watch me continue to write self indulgent fic even though I actually don't have time because of college but.. what are priorities, right?</p><p>Anyway! As always please please pleeeaaase leave me comments it makes me super happy and motivates me to write more!! At any rate, thank y'all so much for reading&lt;3</p><p>If you're interested in reading more I've got some other Loki fics up on this account as well!!</p><p>I've a tumblr now: https://waywardsinner-ao3.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>